Sometimes, We Kick Ass
by Tuna Salad Sonnet
Summary: Formerly 'Trust and Warfare', now an Emmett/Angela drabble-ficlet-oneshot dump! -3: Ground Rules -- Emmett and Angela set off on a road trip, and Angela has some very important things to set straight.-
1. Trust and Warfare

I do not own _Twilight_ or any related characters. This was written out of enjoyment of the series, and no profit is being made.

_**Spoilers:**_ Eclipse - Chapter 16  
_**Warnings:**_ Violence  
_**Notes:**_ Eclipse AU - Team Human has been alerted of the newborn army and the true identity of the Cullens.

* * *

**Trust and Warfare**

"The girls I killed. There was this one that reminds me of you. A lot."

"Emmett, you don't have to-"

"Just listen for a sec." The vampire ran a hand through his dark hair, sighing. "It's the one girl I don't remember. And we don't forget. But it's like the picture gets hazier and hazier. Her scent drove me… crazier than the others. I started talking to her. She was just walking home. We were alone. I took her down an alley. And then… I was shaking, and… I go blank. She talked like you."

Angela lowered her head.

"I sort of worry about you. Not that you can't handle yourself, now." He looked down to the front lawn and parking lot of Forks High School, where the battle of humans and Cullens versus Victoria's army raged.

"Emmett," she said softly. Jessica Stanley screamed somewhere far below, but she didn't bat an eye. Just looked at him from beneath that soft hair.

"Stand back."

He obeyed as she flicked the cigarette lighter and the flame crawled down the rag into one of Chief Swan's beer bottles. Silver mist spewed from the neck as the potion heated. "Fire in the hole!" she shouted down to Mike and Eric in the parking lot, who were struggling with two newborns. She threw the bottle down and it exploded over one of the newborn's backs. It howled in pain as the potion dissolved the stone of its skin. They heard Mike's flamethrower roar, and she turned back to him.

"I trust you," she shrugged. "I don't know how else to say that to you."

He smiled, but it was just a default expression his face slipped into. This one didn't mean anything. "I wonder if you should be allowed to trust me."

"It's not about if I'm allowed." She knelt down to prepare the next potion. (She always double-checked the janitor's bucket to make sure she had enough, and when she had to make more she always read Carlisle's old book twice. That's why he was up here guarding her.) "It's already happened. And I don't intend to stop." She smiled up at him gently, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

He started pacing again, watching the door that opened onto the roof. "This conversation would be dangerously different if you replaced the word 'trust' with something else, Ange."

She blushed.

* * *

**AN.** I've just recently gotten into Buffy the Vampire Slayer via my brother's boxed sets. Which led to me thinking about how Twilight would've been so much better if humans were allowed to/_able_ to fight vampires.


	2. Us Vampires are Different

I do not own _Twilight_ or any related characters. This was written out of enjoyment of the series, and no profit is being made.

_**Spoilers: **_Twilight - Chapter 13  
_**Warnings: **_None!

* * *

**Us Vampires are Different**

"I… But, I…"

"Trust me, Ange. Don't think about it too hard."

Emmett, in the sunlight was… sparkling. Literally.

"But… vampires… they…"

"I know." He nodded.

Angela's mouth continued to hang open in shock as he just kept… sparkling. It didn't make any sense. Sure, the Cullens and Bella had explained that real vampires were a lot different than the stories but, "_You sparkle?_"

Emmett nodded, looking none too enthusiastic. "We sparkle."

"Can you _please_ get out of the sunlight?" She started rubbing her temple. The brightness was giving her a headache.

"Don't have to ask me twice." He hopped down off the rock, clearly relieved to sit next to her on her tree stump.

The birds chirped high up in the trees.

"So," he said, kicking a pine cone.

Angela started laughing. "I can't believe you _sparkle._"

He laughed back. "You can't believe it? How do you think I reacted when I heard I'd turn into a disco ball every time I went into sunlight? Not that disco balls existed back then…"

"Oh, God," Angela closed her eyes and laughed again. "Now I'm imagining you as John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever."

Emmett stood up dramatically. "You know what I wanna do? Strut."

And he started strutting back towards the rock the single sunbeam glared down on. She keeled over but kept watching.

"No, Emmett! Don't go into the light! _Don't be a hero!_"

"But I just gotta _dance_, Ange!"

* * *

**AN. **What, more Emmett/Angela? Truly I am insane.

No, this was written for a friend last Christmas, who made a Christmas wish list that included 'sparkly Twilight fic'. And I've always sort of imagined that Emmett wouldn't be pleased with the fact that he sparkles. Of course, Angela had to come with. And this was born!


	3. Ground Rules

I do not own _Twilight_ or any related characters. This was written out of enjoyment of the series, and no profit is being made.

_**Spoilers:**_ Vague spoilers for Eclipse for something ridiculous Edward does. None otherwise.  
_**Warnings:**_ None!  
_**Notes:**_ AU Set-Up: Emmett and Rosalie had some sort of falling out. Emmett hooks up with Angela. Rest is mentioned in dialogue within.

* * *

**Ground Rules**

Angela sighed contently as the song on the mix CD ended, leaning back into the seat cushions of the passenger's seat. "So the road trip of eternity begins."

"That's what it looks like," Emmett said, taking the Jeep down a right-hand turn. "Unless you don't want to be on a road trip for eternity."

She shrugged, looking over at him. "What else are a witch and a vampire going to do with all their spare time?"

"I don't know. Oh!" Emmett grinned. "Open a paper company?"

"Paper cuts?"

"Damn!"

Angela leaned her head back against the seat, laughing into her hands as Emmett beat his thumbs against the steering wheel. "No Weber-Cullen Paper and Products for us then?"

"Have you been watching The Office or something?"

"Angela, I am offended. Do you give me no credit for my own sense of humour?"

"You _totally_ have."

"I definitely have. But seriously, anytime you want to head back to Forks or anything, just tell me."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind going back, but right now, I think we just need some time for ourselves." Angela looked out the side window for a second, watching the empty countryside roll by.

"That reminds me. This you and me thing. Is it…"

"Something?" She turned back to him.

"Well, yeah. Is this just a cross-country vampire and witch road trip or do you _want _it to be –"

Angela was smiling at her knees when he looked over at her. She rocked a little from side to side, sitting on her hands. She looked up at him and they laughed. "Alright, then! Emmett and Angela, cooking up a little somethin' somethin'.

"So, first thing's first. I've never dated a witch before. Is there anything I should know?"

"Anything you should know?" Angela repeated. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Like – ground rules. Things I should know about you before we go in heavy on this."

She nodded thoughtfully, watching the white dashes on the pavement flit by. "…Okay. But you'll give me your rules later, right?"

"You want me to give _you_ rules?"

"Equality," she said in a light sing-song voice.

He laughed. "Okay, I'm listening. Rule number one?"

"Hmm. Well, to tell you the truth, the first thing that's coming to mind is, uh…"

"What?"

"Timeofthemonth."

"_Oh. Yeah. _I'll definitely be keeping that in mind."

"Believe me, so will I."

"Rule number two?"

"You want _more?_"

"Mm. At least give me three. I'm bored."

Angela sighed dramatically, leaning back against the head-rest and staring at the ceiling. "Alright, give me a minute."

The Jeep was quiet for a while. Emmett entered a town called Quilcene and drove around to pass the time. Finally Angela stared straight out the window. "No ripping the engine out of the car."

Emmett let out a surprised peel of laughter. "Alri-"

"Not even if it turns out that zombies exist too. I mean, I know I just found I was a witch a couple of weeks ago-"

"Last month."

"-Last month, thank you, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to help out."

"I never said-"

"And no getting your sisters to kidnap me. Or your brothers. Or your parents."

"Ange, we're on a _road trip._ I told you a couple of minutes ago that if you ever want to go _back _to Forks we can. They're nowhere near here."

"Yeah, but you vampires and your cell phones." She shook her head humourlessly, but said vampire had to restrain himself from laughing. "You and your super speed. I don't know if I like the idea that you can spring that trap on me."

"I promise I wasn't going to. And has anyone ever told you that you're sort of kick-ass, Ange?" Emmett tried his best grin on her.

She faltered. But continued.

"And I'm going to kiss you. And I think I'm going to do it when you don't expect it. And you're going to have to deal with that. I don't really want to have to tape a big warning sign on my forehead."

"…Was that rule number three?"

Angela pondered this. "Yes."

He grinned, gold eyes shining. "I like that rule."

She smiled back, sunlight shining through the front window and into her eyes.

Suddenly she frowned, spotting something outside the car. "Breakfast buffet," she read off a sign beside a small café.

Emmett looked: yup, breakfast buffet. He glanced back at her. "But won't it be weird if I go in there and don't eat anything?"

Angela shrugged. "Maybe you just don't have an appetite?"

Emmett looked back again. Then veered into the parking lot so quickly Angela had to brace herself against the door. He parked and unbuckled his seatbelt so quickly, he blurred. The witch-girl laughed. "Where's the fire?"

Emmett climbed out of the Jeep, slamming his door. "They have bacon. I need to see someone eat bacon again, quick –"

And he jogged up the steps and disappeared inside. Angela could hear the little bell above the door tinkle from the front seat.

She laughed again, and followed.

* * *

**AN. **I love witch!Angela a whole lot, I'm sorry. It makes a road-trip more interesting, don't you think? The next one will hopefully be human!Angela.


End file.
